Many high-clearance sprayers have tread width connections that include axle sliders for movably mounting swingarms and axle-supporting legs to chassis frames. The movable mounting of the tread widths connectors provide leg widening capabilities of the sprayer for adjusting track width. Oftentimes, a secondary structure called a slider is fastened to suspension components including the wheel and to the main chassis. These include a right slider assembly and a left slider assembly. Typically, hydraulic cylinders are used to lengthen or decrease the location of these sliders. For instance, one pair of cylinders are attached to the right slider and main chassis and another pair of cylinders are attached to the left slider and main chassis. These hydraulic cylinders are usually placed in front of or behind the cross tubes of the main chassis and the slider.
This can be problematic for a number of reasons. For instance, when the hydraulic cylinders are located outside of the cross tubes, the bending moment and stress that is caused due to the flex from having the cylinders mounted away from the axis of the cross tube can result in unneeded wear and tear on the cylinders, or even premature failure of these cylinders. To address these concerns, the cylinders need to be strengthened, which result in bulkier, heavier, and more expensive cylinders due to the additional materials. Additionally, when located outside of the cross tubes, these cylinders can be exposed to the various chemicals and pesticides that are sprayed form these sprayers, which similarly can cause unneeded wear and tear on the cylinders.